User blog:Zhyan/Tapjoy
Greetings Everyone, Underneath you'll find a list of good and bad offers that are available on tapjoy. If you yourself have done some tapjoy and want to share your experience of a certain offer and wish to recommend it or tell people to avoid it. Then let me know in the comments or write about it in the Tapjoy channel on discord. (Also sorry to all IOS players, as most of the list is comprised of games and tapjoy isn't allowed to give you these kinds of offers anymore :( ) Extra tip: Always try to wait for increased rewards days (Friday to Monday). You'll be able to get a lot more runes that way (50% or 100% more). General Tips Slot games: Slots have always been easiest for me as I can set the phone beside me and put it on auto. If you do slots, always bet the minimum and keep it those that have 9 lines. Your xp is given regardless and you’re far less likely to run out of chips. Mysterious Lvl up Towncenter (Examples: Lords Mobile, King of Avalon, Mafia City, Guns of Glory, ...): You certainly don’t have to pay money, but those that tell you to get X Town center to X level can be much more quickly achieved by shelling out 1.99-3.99 USD and you usually get up to 3k runes. But that’s really just if you’re impatient, like I can be lol Not at all necessary. Compared to in-game being 29.99 USD for 2800 runes, I think it’s a steal. Mysterious Rewarding Issues: Just to be safe, take a screenshot of your goal accomplished. Every now and again the reward wont go through (Though sometimes you have to give it a few minutes to a few hours or even a day), but I’ve never had a problem with sending a quick description, screenshot, and getting a response by the next day with reward. Mysterious (I've never realy had much issues with offers not rewarding any runes, but regardless its always better to be on the safe side and take some screenshots) 100+ Runes Bingo Bash (reach lvl 5): This offer can be completed in a matter of minutes. (And in my opinion is quite a fun game anyway, so definitly worth doing) Devildom Legend (Reach Hero lvl 360: This takes a few days to complete. In this game your character is walking around trying to defeat monsters, which earns you coins. These coins can be used to upgrade skills and even hero lvl (this is also the only way to upgrade hero lvl). The more you lvl up your hero the more coins you'll need to do so. You also need to upgrade the items of your character to make it stronger. Upgrading items is done by first foging them and then merging 2 same items togheter to form one of a higher lvl (like in the infinite runner games). I don't really recommend doing this offer as it takes a long time and you'll likely be watching more adds than actually playing the game (and the game itself is rather tedious since you'll be doing the same thing over and over again, which is merging items togheter) Dragonborn Knight (Reach lvl 80): This offer can be completed in a few hours. To my surprise it didn't take very long to get to lvl 80. At first i thought the game was ust a reskin of Perfect World Mobile, and hence, that lvling up to lvl 80 would take a few days. Luckily this wasn't the case. After finishing the Prologue, which took roughly 30 minutes or so, my character had already become lvl 64. After that i did a few quests and hopped into an experience dungeon, which got me to lvl 80 easily. This offer is definitly worth doing even though it doesn't give much runes. Epic Summoners (Collect 2 6 Star Heroes): Not too difficult, but can take a rather long amount of time to complete. In the beginning of the game you'll mostly start out with 3* Heroes. From there on out you'll need to try and collect loads of them with the help of shards/free draws. Once you have 10 of them you'll be able to fuse them togheter into a 4* hero. Naturally 5* and 6* heroes are obtained in the same way. Don't worry though the further you advance into exploration/the game in general the easier it becomes to get higher tiered heros (at some point you'll even start to earn Shards for 5* heroes without needing to do a thing). Manufacture Inc (Reach Workbench lvl 14): This offer takes a day or two to complete if you actively play the game. I wouldn't really recommend doing this offer though. Its one of those games that somewhat demand you to watch lots of adds just to be able to progress. Luckily though you don't need to buy workbench 14 you just need to "reach" it, which is a lot easier. In the game you start of with the first 5 workbenches being unlocked/purchaseable. The other workbenches need to be unlocked by performing certain tasks (creating a certain amount of a particular object). The workbenches get unlocked 5 at a time (so 6-10, 11-15, ...), hence in reality you'll just need to get to workbench 10 to complete the task. My Museum Story (Collect 10 000 Coins): This can take several hours to complete, but its a game that is similar to TU, since its a match tile puzzle game. So if you like TU, you'll probably like this game as well and in that case its worth doing. Just make sure you don't spend any coins to get extra moves or it will take longer before you're able to collect 10 000 of them :p. Perfect World Mobile (Reach Level 60): This can be completed in 2 days of playing the game. The game itself is an MMORPG. By doing the Main Quests you'll be able to fairly quickly reach lvl 30. After that you'll need to run a dungeon called Monster Massacre, which will give massive amounts of experience. After that it shouldn't take too long to reach lvl 59. After which you'll need to promote your character to lvl 60. To do so you'll need to make sure that most of your skills are above lvl 10 (though there seems to be a bug and some are only accepted once they reach lvl 12 or 13). Don't worry though you can easily reach lvl 13 or so in all of them before you even get to lvl 59. Solitaire Grand Harvest (Reach Crop 5): This offer takes several days to complete. You need to reach stage 85 to complete it, but on the first day you'll likely run out of coins (needed to play stages) long before you reach it. So every several hours you'll have to "harvest crops", which gives you a meager amount of coins (just enough to play a stage or two). Tap To Riches (Build The Nastap Exchange): Even if you are lucky (getting the right Advisors) it will take a couple of days to complete this offer. From time to time you'll even have to "reset" your progress (or use diamonds) to be able to earn money fast enough so you can advance to the next city. 1k+ Runes AFK Arena (Reach lvl 32): Few days to a week, This game gives you experience even if you aren't playing it so reaching lvl 32 isn't hard to do at all. Coin Master (Complete village 3): offer completed within 2 days. Reward: 1070 runes. Boring game with ugly graphics, but was relatively easy to play and complete with only checking the game every few hours. Better try completing all villages timely since other players can steal and damage your village. TheCommander Game of Throne Conquest (Hatch a Dragon Egg): Once again, this takes a few days (2 or 3) to complete if you don't spend any money. Once you build the dragon keep building you can start feeding the dragon egg. Give it 100k wood each time and it'll be ready to hatch after feeding it 10 to 15 times (so 2 or 3 days). Once it is ready to hatch you'll need 25k Dragon Lore. Dragon Lore is really hard to come by so I suggest saving up lots of gold (so you can use that instead) by doing the "beginner quests". You do, however still want to gather a bit of dragon lore so the gold cost isn't too high so make sure to upgrade the dragon keep to lvl 6 as doing so will result in you having about 7k+ of it. What you can also do is spend about $5 on the "hatch a dragon" offer in the game, which gives you the necessary dragon lore and other resources to hatch a dragon immediately. House Of Fun (Reach Lvl 32): This can take a few days, or several hours. It depends on whether or not you figure out how the slot machines work. The amount of coins you get in the beginning should be enough to get you to lvl 15 to 20. But after that it can become a grind, since they only give you 600 coins or so every 3 hours (and you need at least 50 as "minimum bet"). June’s journey (???): It’s a hidden object game. Only took a couple of days, wasn’t terribly annoying and was worth 1k runes. I do suggest to speed things up to do all the stars for each scene at one go. That way your memory is fresh for that scene, you can find things faster and get better bonuses. Also, always watch the ad video before playing as it will make the energy cost 10 instead of 15 for half an hour. Mama_Fury King's Throne (Reach Lvl 9): It took me 12 days or so to complete this task. At first its very easy to lvl up your kingdom, but once you reach lvl 6 it'll start to become quite hard. There are only a few ways to obtain Experience and you'll only get low amounts of it. The best way i found is by holding feasts and then spending all the points I earned there on exp pots, which give you 50 (or the superior one which gives 500). The only other ways to get exp is by doing the daily tasks (which in total will only give you 150 per day), "issuing" decrees (which only gives exp equal to your lvl so from 1 up to 8 per decree) and lastly the main quest (very easy to go through in the beginning, but at some point the gold you need to lvl up your heroes becomes to much and you'll have to wait a long time before you ca advance in it). Kobo Books (Buy a Book): Have not done this offer my self, but there are apparantly books that only cost $1.12 and you'll get 2600 runes or so in return. Mahjong City Tours(Reach Lvl 151): Its not too difficult. It just takes a lot of time to go through all the stages. Some of those stages may be a bit hard, but you should be able to pass through the easily if you just use all the possible "Special tiles". One annoyance though is the fact that you have to watch an add after every single stage and on top of that you may also need to have to watch some adds to get extra rewards, which are either coins or items. Coins you need to get extra moves/reshuffles while items are needed to unlock stages (though you can also get items by using coins). Saint Seiya Awakening (Reach Lvl 22): Not hard to do, but it may take a few days to get to lvl 22. The reason for this is that you only get a rather low amount of energy to play battles with each day. I recommend playing the main story until you reach the point where you can do "epic ruins battles". This is a place where you can waste your energy automatically (auto-hosting), making you earn exp and resources without having to do anything. After that you just need to log in once or twice a day and collect energy from the places you can get it from (treasure maps, daily reward,...) and use all of it in the "epic ruins battles". you'll reach lvl 22 fairly quickly without putting much effort into it so its definitly worht doing this offer. Slotomania (Complete level 30): offer completed within 4 hours. Reward: 1300 runes. Easy money. Set game on autoplay and kept betting initially only minimum as suggested by Mysterious (See General Tips: Slot games) until I hit the jackpot. TheCommander War And Magic (Reach 1 Million Power): Takes a few days, but it is relatively easy if you know what you are doing. Gaining lots of power quickly is done by training troops (and upgrading buildings that allows you to do this more efficiently). Also make sure your troops go gather food and wood on your or your clanmember's turfs (trust me you'll need it). Its also a good idea to make your troops fight monsters on the wolrd map, since after the fight they might join your ranks. 5k+ Runes 10k+ Runes Avoid At All Costs Landing Animals (Reach Certain lvl): This game (and other infinite runners like it) are defnitly not worth doing. Progress may seem rather fast at first, but once you reach lvl 16 or so it'll take a long time to lvl up. Worst of all is that you need to do the same thing over and over again, which makes it so you'll get tired of it before you even get close to the lvl you need to be. Survey Offers: Never got any rewards from these. Many are just clickbait anyway. TheCommander Quizes: Tapjoy always has offers for quizes such as "how many cats are in this picture", "Can you recognize the dog based on its shadow", ... For most of these you have to answer a lot of questions with getting a single one of them wrong or you won't be rewarded for it. Whats worse is that between every question you'll get to see a page filled with adds (which is just very annoying in my opinion). And, of course, they also give very little rewards (less than 100 runes). If you do want to complete some quizes however, you could try to look up the answers beforehand as sometimes you may be able to find a youtube video or webpage that details all the correct answers for that specific tapjoy quiz. That way you can make sure that you answer all of them correctly. Category:Blog posts